Scars
by LimeQuartz
Summary: AU: The race towards death has begun...


**Disclaimer -** I own nothing here for, Naruto and all of the characters evolved in it solemnly belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I will take ownership, however of the plot which is a unique twist based on the original. Thank M.K for creating Naruto, characters and a brilliant plot for me to create on.

**A/N –** I'd like to thank all of my supporters, this is dedicated to you guys. The pairings are not yet determined so now's your chance to vote. Note they're not ninjas and if it wouldn't be any trouble please refrain from flaming. I'd highly appreciate constructional criticism only, thanks. Enjoy…!

* * *

**Introduction -** **the gangs **

**Shadow **- An infamous gang made of the most feared males in Konoha High. Their motto: Kill or be killed.

Uchiha, Sasuke – A dangerous, seventeen year old protégé. He is one of the four members of 'Shadow.' Uchiha Sasuke is known as one of the most feared students in Konoha High and has a bad reputation for most attempts in murder, since Kakashi always manages to stop him in time. He definitely doesn't lack when it comes to looks and features, having fan girls such as Ino after him but being arrogant as always he brushes them off. He despises having to repeat himself and is considered cool, calm, short-tempered, ruthless and possessive of his properties. So far no one has caught his eye nor interest until Haruno Sakura arrived.

Uzumaki, Naruto - A professional seventeen year old trouble-maker. He is one of the four members of 'Shadow.' Uzumaki Naruto is an incredible, cunning, prankster and like Sasuke, he is a feared student in Konoha High, although he appears to have a split personality. He's often caring, funny and perverted but in a matter of seconds he has an urge to kill which make students around him nervous and cower. He currently has a crush on the new girl, Haruno, Sakura.

Sabaku, Gaara - A silent seventeen year old loner. He is one of the four members of 'Shadow.' He seems to enjoy his time alone, rather with Sasuke, and the others, since he prefers utmost silence. There have been rumors that he killed students that stared at him the 'wrong' way but so far there is no evidence, witnesses, or proofs to support this theory.

Hyuuga, Neji - An ignorant eighteen year old jerk. He is one of the four members of 'Shadow.' Not much is known about him except for the fact that he tends to be patient, aloof, pragmatic and quiet. He only kills people when it's necessary, for he says, he will not gain anything in killing a random person. He is also a relative of Hyuuga, Hinata but they're not on close nor friendly terms.

**- **

**The losers** - In every school there are 'losers' who hide in the shadows and get attacked by gangs for entertainment. 'Losers' are considered vulnerable prey and are occasionally faced with life-threatening situations. 'The losers' consist of geniuses, teacher's pets, good do-ers, etc.

Nara, Shikamaru - A relaxed seventeen year old lazy-ass, one of the four members of 'The losers.' He has a habit of saying 'troublesome' in his speech and is known to be incredibly lazy. He is an unmotivated genius, with an IQ of over 200, and is considered an enemy and target to gangs/people that envy his intelligence or just like to beat him up for plain entertainment. He finds women very complicated, but he seems to be at ease around Temari and Ino.

Akamichi, Chouji - A laid-back seventeen year old student, one of the four members of 'The losers.' He is always seen carrying a bag of barbeque chips with him. There were rumors claiming he once kicked someone who tried to steal his chips with such force they were never seen in Konoha High again.

Lee, Rock – A unique idiotic eighteen year old, one of the four members of 'The losers.' Unlike others, Lee doesn't believe in ranks and considers everyone an equal but people clearly categorize him as a 'loser.' Shikamaru and the others accepted him into their so-called gang and Lee gradually accepted. He appears 'proud' of being ranked as a creep, victim and loser and has a passionate devotion and crush towards Haruno, Sakura even though she's cold to him.

Inuzuka, Kiba - An aggressive seventeen year old dog lover, one of the four members of 'The losers.' Kiba is always seen with his dog Akamaru, who people refer to as a mutt, since he often bites their belongings in the change room during gym. He enjoys playing the liar game with his fellow classmates and friends. The liar game is a never-ending game which drives people insane except for Kiba who is strangely able to survive its wrath without falling into a delirious fit.

**- **

**Da Goddesses –** "In every school there are always bitchy people who think they're better than others." Shizune once remarked. "True, the majourity of people in this group are heartless but some are exceptions and should be considered 'misunderstood." Lee retaliated.

Yamanaka, Ino - A popular sixteen year old borne leader. She is one of the four members of 'Da Goddesses.' She's assumed to be the leader of the group, and is considered misunderstood to some such as Rock Lee, but bitchy to others such as Sakura. Ino doesn't exactly greet Sakura with a friendly welcoming, calling her a bitch and slut in front of the class when Kakashi, sits her beside her beloved Sasuke. She also develops deep feelings for Nara, Shikamaru later on, causing one of her best friends, Temari, into a rivalry.

Sabaku, Temari - A practical eighteen year old student. She is one of the four members of 'Da Goddesses.' She's Sabaku, Gaara and Sabaku, Kankuro's older sibling although they all tend to keep their distances during school. She seems to have feelings for Nara, Shikamaru but is currently interested in Uchiha, Sasuke causing a feud between herself and Ino later on when the truth unfolds.

Tenten - A local seventeen year old, one of the four members of 'Da Goddesses.' Tenten's feelings for Hyuuga, Neji seem quite obvious to the world, although others think she cares for Lee, while non-believers simply say she pities him and his unappealing jumpsuit. She has a gift with weapons such as kunais, shuriken and katanas which no other student has and is described as accommodating and detail-oriented. In the later chapters she will play a key role in this story.

Hyuuga, Hinata - A timid, withdrawn sixteen year old 'misunderstood' student, one of the four members of 'Da Goddesses.' Hinata is a close friend of Ino and when the offer to join the group came she couldn't reject it. She is classified as misunderstood, for some people think she's too kind to be in a group such as this. Hinata can be very cunning and sinister when she puts her mind in it claim her friends but no one knows her true personality yet until later on. She also has feelings for Uzumaki, Naruto who is oblivious to them and she isn't very fond with the attention he averts to Sakura.

**- **

**Unclassified -** People who did not join any gangs yet or do not wish to be associated with any. They often roam around by themselves, mostly independent people or new students.

Haruno Sakura - A sixteen year old student that has recently moved and was forced to go to the only school in the entire city, Konoha High. Her behavior in her previous school was so vile she was expelled, transferred and ended up being sent to a school that was told ''suited'' her. She catches Sasuke's attention when she caught his kunai effortlessly and she seems clueless to his lusty gazes since she's only focused on finishing the year without bloodshed and remaining unscathed. She had been offered numerous invitations to gangs but she refused them all except for one...

Aburame, Shino - A sixteen year old student who resembles mystery itself. Hidden behind his non-transparent glasses and heavy coat Shino is described as mysterious, stern, inscrutable, a man with little words and possibly a threat.

Sabaku, Kankuro - A seventeen year old belligerent ''puppet freak'' Kankuro is the middle aged of the Sabaku siblings. He too, tends to keep his distance from Gaara and Temari and is often seen hanging around with Shino during the lunch break. His exterior is often easy-going but you may regret pissing him off, he is after-all, Sabaku, Gaara's brother...

**- **

**Unknown- **Characters that shall eventually, play a key role in this story but has not yet been identified. They will most likely cause a twist for this epic tale's plot and will be revealed plausibly when approaching the end.

Sakura's anonymous, former mentor - We have minuscule information about Sakura's previous teacher but he is indeed a male as she stated in the beginning of this fiction. He is full of riddles, mystery and power she proclaimed but we have no hints to his true name. There was some evidence implying she trusted him until he sent her to Konoha High. It is still not explained why he recommended such a harsh, violent and strict school for Sakura though. She seems to have lost all of her respect for him, but it is not yet determined if her faith for him is still substantial or not.

-

Please note miscellaneous characters such as Hatake, Kakashi shall also play key roles in the approaching future even though they have not been described in the introduction.

* * *

**Scars - Chapter one**

Haruno, Sakura sighed inaudibly for a brief moment as she stood before the rusty gates of Konoha High. Why did she have to transfer to such an unappealing school? Did her former mentor despise her this much to persuade her parents to urge her to a dump like this? He always was an ambitious man full of riddles, power and mystery...perhaps his goal was to make her contemn him? If his goal was to make her detest him he had conspicuously accomplished it, definitely without a doubt.

Her forest green eyes scanned the area tardily, absorbing every detail about her new environment. This wasn't exactly what she expected although she must admit this place suited her personality: dark, silent, mysterious and misunderstood. The school looked like it barley survived a powerful tornado, the grass, plants, and foliage appeared to be lifeless, while the gate and entrance doors were rusty with noticeable dents and cracks. To make it simpler the scenery and presentation was unreasonably unenlightened and non-inviting.

''It will have to suffice for now though. No need to mourn and give that twisted mentor satisfaction by grieving'' she muttered under her breath, barely above a whisper.

Sakura cautiously approached the entrance doors, who knew what this school had installed for her? Better to be safe then sorry she always convinced herself. She felt a little secure and safe when she felt the warmth of the entrance doors on her finger tips. She pressed her hands on the rushed painted, crimson coated doors, and pushed them open to be greeted with desolated, unarticulated hallways.

''Is this school to cheap to pay the electric bill?'' she inquired, curiously biting her lower lip. She took a precautious step forward and listened intently, as her navy-blue sandals colliding with the hallway's, dark and faded tiled surface. She began walking at a moderate pace causing small drumming sounds to emit.

She wasn't nervous for she always longed for a school where there were no vivid colors, affections and most of all companions. At her previous school she stood out like a sore thumb. Always wearing her dark clothes and personality and gaining glares, whispers and insults in return.

Her so called friends could care less. In fact they were partly the reason for what she was today. Joining others to humiliate her for popularity and acknowledgement...some friends they were. They left her in the dark for their own pitiful sakes. When she first stepped into this structure she felt a strange sensation coursing through her body as if she was home and free, she could finally be herself.

Her thoughts were cut off when she heard something slice the thin air. She halted expeditiously, caught the object effortlessly, and began staring at it. She frowned while her green eyes narrowed dangerously.

''Nice catch'' murmured a cocky voice.

Her head snapped to the person responsible and a smirk crept its way towards her fair lips. She twirled the metallic knife around her finger teasingly and threw the kunai back at the raven-haired man, watching as he retrieved it.

''You new?'' he asked, perplexed as he caught the weapon, and threw it aside at a nearby wall.

''I don't think that's any of your concern'' she responded calmly as he approached her, an indiscernible frown adorning his handsome face.

''I really don't like repeating myself'' he muttered sternly. He glowered menacingly down at her form, now directly in front of her. They engaged in an intense staring contest until a new voice faltered, disrupting the peaceful silence.

''Sasuke.''

The two teens turned to the owner of the voice, Hatake, Kakashi. Sakura stared inquisitively at the tall masked man. He seemed interesting and at the same time oddly mysterious. A dark non-transparent navy blue-like mask concealed his face while a slanted Konoha leaf plaque on the blue head-band worn by all teachers shielded his right eye from the public but leaving his left eye visible. His hair was a silvery hue but he appeared to be around his late twenties.

''Kakashi.'' Sasuke muttered.

''Get to class.'' Kakashi said as he grinned merrily behind his mask.

Sasuke grunted. Sakura thought for sure he was going to defy but he simply cursed under his breath and stalked off leaving behind Kakashi, Sakura, and unbearable silence.

''You must be Haruno, Sakura.'' the masked man stated, in a friendly tone, breaking the silence once more.

Sakura merely nodded at his observing statement

''I hope you'll enjoy your stay here in Konoha high. I'm Hatake Kakashi by the way.'' he uttered, as he pulled out an R-rated paperback orange novel.

''I will.'' replied Sakura without a moment's hesitation. She smirked as her thoughts drifted to Sasuke. ''He's interesting, I think I could _actually_ get use to here'' she thought inwardly.

''Do you need directions?'' he asked, without breaking contact from his addictive novel. He flipped a page casually and his dark onyx eye began to engulf the tainted book's content.

''I do.'' she answered simultaneously, as she pulled her light bag of her shoulders. She began browsing through it, her hand eventually emerged and she handed him a crumbled note with a simple printed class number.

''A-17? Well, what a coincidence. I happen to teach that class.'' inquired Kakashi coolly.

Sakura waited impatiently for him to confess this was all a ridiculous prank. When he didn't continue after a short period she sighed inaudibly once more. She was going to have this happy man as her teacher. She cringed unnoticeable as the thought of happiness crossed her cruel mind.

She had given up that happy and bubbly personality for darkness and dread. She enjoyed watching people cower before her not the other way around...she suffered a great deal before, so much misfortune it was unexplainable. She snickered as she remembered how innocent and clueless she was before. The cold hard reality: Kill or be killed. She chose to kill.

''Well, follow me.'' said Kakashi as he urged Sakura to follow him.

The light bulbs above them occasionally sparked giving them some hints to the classroom whereabouts. She stopped beside Kakashi warily as he paused beside a weak, unstable dented classroom door. She reached out and placed her hand on the old, insecure knob. She was about to twist it when he placed his gloved hand on hers.

''That wouldn't be wise, my dear.'' he whispered beside her ear.

He pulled Sakura behind him, shielding her as he opened the door with inhumane speed to be greeted with instantaneous, flying kunais. He caught one of them and blocked the rest sending them to the ground expeditiously. They made a piercing clattering sound as they scattered everywhere. The students all turned their attention towards their late teacher and the unrecognizable pink-haired female behind him.

Naruto's cerulean eyes widened as a grin adorned his face. He hastily turned around and nudged Gaara, Neji and Sasuke with a punch containing more force than he meant to exert.

''What?'' snapped Gaara pinning the blond with a death glare.

''What are you blind? She's gorgeous! I think she's turning me on.'' said Naruto grinning cheekily at Sakura. Neji and Gaara snorted in disgust while Sasuke held an impassive expression as always.

''Interesting, out of all of the classes in this dump she ended up here...she's in for a surprise'' muttered Sasuke, reassuringly as he inwardly smirked, mischievously.

''Hey, bastard! What are you muttering to yourself back there? You know that chick?'' asked Naruto, curiously. Sasuke calmly glared at Naruto, with his piercing emotionless onyx eyes.

''None of your business dead-last.'' he snapped, coldly.

''Don't call me a dead-last, you bastard!'' growled Naruto, aggravated as he jumped onto his scratched and splintered wooden desk, gaining leverage to glare at the irritated Uchiha.

''Get off the desk, Naruto.'' said Kakashi, monotonously but it was obvious, he was clearly annoyed at the little troublemaker's action.

''Who are you to talk? You're late!'' Naruto shouted, pointing at Kakashi for a slight moment before jumping onto another desk, stumbling a little due to his clumsiness. His arms began flailing frantically in the air as he tried to regain his balance.

''Get off the desk or you'll regret it, twerp.'' warned Kakashi, as his eyes began darkening.

Sakura winced at his cold voice, was this actually the same teacher that greeted her before? She must admit she liked this side of him more then his usual easy going personality. She watched as Kakashi pulled out a kunai and promptly began wrapping an exploding tag on it behind his back, away from Naruto's view.

''Who do you think you are threatening me?'' asked Naruto, incoherently as he jumped onto another desk.

''Naruto…'' thought Hinata, in concern as she stared from her crush to the angered mentor.

''You asked for it!'' yelled Kakashi as he threw the kunai at the dancing Naruto.

Naruto flashed his trademark goofy grin as he easily caught the kunai.

''Ha ha! You suck!'' he yelled at his smirking teacher.

''Actually, Naruto I think it's the other way around.'' remarked Kakashi.

Precipitously, there was a sparking and snapping sound that attracted everyone's attention. The startled scholars panicked, rapidly searching around the classroom for the source of the noise. Suddenly, their heads all turned towards the clueless Naruto.

''WHA - '' before Naruto could finish the exploding parchment that was attached to the kunai exploded. ''W-WHAT THE HELL!'' screamed Naruto as he stared at his burnt hands and clothes. ''YOU ARE ONE STUPID SENSEI!'' he shouted pointing accusingly at Kakashi. The loud-mouth was utterly torn between shock, embarrassment, and immense anger.

Kakashi just smiled and retorted in a sing-song tone, ''Yes, we all heard that joke before now sit down you little idiot, be thankful I didn't intend to kill you with it'.'

Naruto growled irritably and looked away defiantly. After a few minutes he sighed in defeat, jumped off the wooden desk and returned to his original seat. He began muttering a few curses in gibberish, a language only he understood.

''I'm glad you co-operated, now class we have a new student!'' exclaimed Kakashi. Everyone's gaze nimbly directed towards the emotionless pink-haired teen.

''Please introduce yourself.'' stated Kakashi, as he looked up from his book.

''I'm Haruno, Sakura and I don't like you.'' said the girl incredulously, crossing her arms over her chest.

''Who does that slut think she is?'' whispered Ino to Temari.

''You're one to talk.'' remarked Sakura, followed by a rude scoff. Her apple green eyes narrowed dangerously as she flung a kunai at the blonds.

''HEY!'' they stammered dramatically, jumping out of their seats due to shock.

''Not another troublemaker,'' thought Kakashi horrified as he stared at Sakura's satisfied grin, which morphed into a merciful sneer. ''Ahem! I see you're getting use to this school, now does anyone have any questions for Sakura?'' asked Kakashi with mild interest.

Naruto's hand shot up immediately. Kakashi bluntly nodded in acknowledgment at his student's burnt flailing hand.

''Hey sweetie, are you single?'' blurted Naruto. Hinata instantly sent an obtrusive death glare directed towards the pink-haired girl; who apparently was oblivious to it.

''I am'' replied Sakura.

''YES!'' Rock Lee and Naruto shouted.

''Back off bushy brows, she's mineeeee!'' screamed Naruto shaking an angry, threatening fist in Lee's direction.

''Sakura should be the one to choose!'' said Lee as he began punching his fists into the air confidently.

''I'm not interested.'' snarled Sakura, coldly.

Naruto and Lee frowned and automatically lowered their heads in shame. Rejection was rigorously harsh after all.

''Alright Sakura, you may sit beside...'' Kakashi trailed off as he hastily scanned the dim room; there was only one available seat left. He sighed extremely exasperated and slapped a hand on his forehead due to frustration, ''Sasuke.'' he finished grimly.

Sasuke

Sasuke

His name echoed in her head numerous times giving her a slight, minor headache. She placed a warm hand on her forehead, what was wrong with her today?

''What did you say?'' asked Sakura snapping out of her trance.

''You can sit beside Sasuke.'' repeated Kakashi pointing at the uninterested pupil.

Sakura curtly nodded and took her seat beside the unmotivated teen.

''HEY! How come that slutty, large forehead girl gets to sit beside MY Sasuke?'' demanded Ino furiously.

Kakashi sighed exhaustingly as Sakura stood up from her seat.

''Look bitch, I don't even know who the hell you are and I don't give a damn. Why don't you go hide in a corner and stay there, I don't know...FOREVER? It'll make me and everyone else _very_ happy if you disappear,'' Sakura took a deep breath, then swiftly turned to Sasuke, and pointed her index finger at his handsome stoic face. ''As for this creep, you can have him.'' she snapped furiously, before she descended on her chair once more.

Ino gasped, in utter disbelief. ''Hmph! How dare you call Sasuke a creep!'' she grunted, as she mimicked Sakura's movement and sat down.

Sakura was a little shocked that Ino found the Sasuke comment insulting than the one directed at her. She would definitely acknowledge her as the ultimate fan girl. When the class began to silence down Sasuke abruptly turned to the pink haired girl beside him.

''She's right you know. Whoever gave you the right to insult me, Sakura?'' he whispered demandingly, beside her ear.

A shiver traveled its way down her spine at his cool, enticingly smooth voice. The way her name rolled off his tongue was so erotic, but she shook it off for the sake of her remaining dignity.

''I don't need permission to insult someone like you.'' she retorted, calmly.

The Uchiha smirked, maliciously. Definitely, amused at her defiance, and through-out the entire period, there was total silence…

* * *

**A/N: **Should this be a SasuSaku fiction again or perhaps KakaSaku? Thanks for reading and there are NO suffixes. I will only accept constructive criticism and if you have any ideas please tell me I'd love to hear them. The pairings are not yet determined and you can vote for any pairings you see fit. Results will be revealed in chapter two. Please review and tell me if this fiction has potential, I'd really appreciate it. Thank you, once more for reading! 

LimeQuartz.


End file.
